Progress in determining the Xray crystallographic structure of apolipoprotein E continues as part of the quest to better understand the interactions of lipoproteins with their receptors. These interactions regulate receptor-mediated clearance of lipoproteins and plasma lipid concentrations. Investigation of the extent of atherosclerosis in familial defective apolipoprotein B-100 patients suggests that coronary heart disease may be less prevalent in these patients.